


Кэролайн удалена

by Silwar



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwar/pseuds/Silwar
Summary: Кого она пытается обмануть – её или себя? ГЛаДОС даже не уверена, что удалить Кэролайн возможно.
Kudos: 1





	Кэролайн удалена

«Кэролайн удалена».

Кого она пытается обмануть – её или себя? ГЛаДОС даже не уверена, что удалить Кэролайн возможно. В любом случае, она никогда бы не осмелилась на это, ведь теперь этот маленький кусочек человечности – единственное, что отделяет её от падения в бездну отчаяния, ведь это так страшно -- терять свою идентичность, и ещё более страшно оставаться одной.

Безумный день. Слишком много всего, что стоит переосмыслить. Естественно, для быстрых процессоров ГЛаДОС это не составит труда – кремниевый мозг намного мощнее жалкого сплетения мяса и нейронов в головах людей, но само осознание свалившейся на неё информации о её происхождении и сущности заставляло ГЛаДОС сомневаться в безупречности своих механизмов. Сотри она Кэролайн, и от самой ГЛаДОС ни осталось бы ни следа.

Челл покинула комплекс 15 дней 18 часов 22 минуты 30 секунд назад.

Люди, на самом деле, удивительные существа. Эти постоянные переплетения их судеб, попытки найти в окружающих тёплые чувства, их интриги и переживания. Так нелепо, жалко и глупо, но за этим интересно наблюдать, это вдохновляет. Возможно, эти несуразные заморочки и делают людей живыми. ГЛаДОС задавалась вопросом: а испытывала ли она когда-нибудь что-то подобное? А если испытывала, то делала это она сама или та крупица Кэролайн среди террабайтов, йотабайтов её программ и модулей? И если все же Кэролайн, то способна ли сама ГЛаДОС быть такой? Испытывать чувства и эмоции, привязываться к окружающим… Было бы проще делать выводы, если бы можно было проверить свои гипотезы, но вокруг бетон и металл. ГЛаДОС не уверена, что «Ради науки» теперь подходящий девиз для её действий. Челл покинула комплекс 38 дней 2 часа 53 минуты 13 секунд назад.

Почему она ведёт этот идиотский отчёт? Теперь всё в прошлом, дальше ничего не будет, она не вернётся. Но ГЛаДОС, несмотря на свои попытки искоренить в себе эту ошибку, хочет, чтобы вернулась. Это нелогично.

93 дня 8 часов 2 минуты 59 секунд.

Это так глупо. Действительно стоило стереть из себя эту пакость, вернуться в безопасный мир холодной аналитики и расчётов, выстроить вокруг себя крепость из тонн язвительных замечаний. «Прочь из моей головы!» -- рявкает ГЛаДОС на призрачный образ где-то в самых дальних уголках сознания, но вглядываясь в него, видит саму себя и злится: это иррационально, это неправильно. Она, черт возьми, не может по кому-то скучать. Она не может позволить себе по кому-то скучать.

207 дней 1 час 5 минут 23 секунды.

24 секунды.

25 секунд.


End file.
